


Now join your hands...

by Maria_and_her_books



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, and flooded lairs, and robbie in general, and sportacus having a lot of feelings about robbies hands, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_her_books/pseuds/Maria_and_her_books
Summary: and with your hands your hearts.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	Now join your hands...

Sportacus tucked the deep purple softness that was Robbie's own comforter around the man's shoulders. Robbie blinked at him, a frown on his brow and a slightly confused look on his face. 

Sportacus' smile gentled as he thought how the usually brash and loud human now seemed as weak as a kitten.

"You should sleep a bit more," he whispered and went to pull away. 

A pale bruised hand came up and missed at the first few attempts to grab Sportacus' hand. Succeeding at last, Sportacus shivered at how cold it's grip still was. 

Robbie's voice was quiet as he mumbled something Sportacus' sharp ears nearly missed. Sportacus couldn't help but laugh at the "...and thank you for these very comfortable but hideous clothes. And these very fluffy pillows which should have some colour. Why is there no colour here?"

Robbie's eyes drifted shut for a moment before he continued, "And thank you for, you know, being you, but toning it down for me on the flipping-front right now." 

Sportacus smiled fondly at the man who was still holding his hand, "You're welcome Robbie. Sleep some more."

Sportacus really should do the right thing which was leaving the man to rest but Robbie was so appreciating and soft and approachable right now...

Firmly shutting down that train of thought he made to leave but Robbie was still tugging weakly at his hand and grousing a little.

He gently tried to pry it loose but Robbie clearly did not want to let go, softly complaining about being cold and tired and Sportacus being warm. 

Sportacus blushed hotly, tried to ignore the warmth that unfurled in his chest at those words. 

Soft grey eyes opened, "You should stay. Your ship is a flying deathtrap you know, you should be here to save me when it inevitably goes down."

Heart hammering loud in his chest Sportacus stayed quiet. Did not tell Robbie that he had landed the ship. He quietly laid down next to Robbie and gently held the man's cold hand.

\--------------

Sportacus' crystal had signaled that there had been trouble in town but no matter how often he'd checked up on everyone, nothing seemed to be amiss. And yet it had kept blaring at him, louder and louder with each minute, indicating that something was very wrong indeed.

He'd even checked up on the former accident prone kitten, but he'd grown up to be a cat who had taken the advice of being more careful to heart. _(the only one in town who had done that come to think of it)_

One more pass through town and then, as a last ditch attempt, he went to Robbie's lair. No matter what Robbie had been up to, Sportacus' crystal had never gone off for him. 

But it turned out that there was a first time for everything.

He'd heard Robbie's irritable shouting long before he'd arrived.

For once he hadn't asked for permission before entering Robbie's home and had jumped right in.

To land waist-deep in freezing water. 

The cold made him gasp for air for a moment, his eyes blind in the darkness. No, not completely dark, some light in the distance, sparks it seemed. Seemingly where Robbie's loud cursing seemed to come from. 

Carefully Sportacus had waded towards the sound, the spark lighting his way turning out to be from a welding torch. 

A wild-eyed Robbie hadn't really seemed to register who exactly had come to his help, he had just snapped at Sportacus to hold some material against the burst water-pipe, stemming the enormous flow, as Robbie feverishly worked to fix the hole. 

He'd stayed silent, following Robbie's orders, a chill seeping in his bones as the worked in the near dark. 

Finally, finally, the leak was fixed. Robbie had given some hard bangs against the pipe to be absolutely sure there were no more cracks _(bruising his hand in the process)_ and then had stalked off. 

Minutes later some lights turned on, apparently Robbie had cranked on some back-up generator. In the dim light the view was... not good. 

Water. A cold, freezing, vast sea of it.

Sportacus had just stood there, unsure what to do. Some hero he'd been.

But Robbie. Robbie had taken action, determined as he'd worked to fix the leak, an engineer, full of purpose, energy and focus, sure of himself. 

He'd rigged up some drainage system, still ordering Sportacus around to lift and shift equipment and material. 

And then, at last, after Sportacus had climbed back up to make sure the hose was pumping the water from the house to the nearby river, some semblance of peace returned.

Robbie had also come to the surface, slumping down next to Sportacus, head in his hands for a moment. 

Then he'd looked up at the hero, "Thank you." It sounded quite exhausted. Gruff but genuine.

Sportacus had sat down next to him, not quite sure what to say. Finally he settled on, "This is going to take all night I think?"

"Yes."

Sportacus looked at Robbie. Pale, shivering, drenched, dirty. 

Decision made he jumped up and stretched out his hand to pull Robbie to his feet, "OK. Come with me."

"What? Where?"

"To my ship. You need a hot shower and some dry clothes."

"I'm not going to your flying death trap!"

"I will land it."

"No."

"I suppose the mayor will take you in. I'll take you there."

Mayor Meanswell would fuss. Be loud. Be, well, well-meaning but bumbling in his own way. More stress than Robbie could take at the moment for sure.

Warring emotions clear on his face. Reluctantly admitting that he'd need something dry and warm. Not willing to put up with any more calamities today. 

Grudgingly Robbie took Sportacus up on his offer.

He had nowhere else to go.

\--------------

The sight of Robbie in Sportacus' own clothes was unexpectedly... Sportacus firmly decided not to finish that thought, not even in the safety of his own head. 

The soft fabric clung to the broad planes of Robbie's shoulders, the blue bringing out his eyes. Robbie always wore long sleeves but now in one of Sportacus' t-shirts the surprisingly well-defined muscles showed. Lazy as Robbie may proclaim himself to be, he often worked on heavy machinery and inventions. Sportacus' eyes lingered for a moment on the curl of Robbie's biceps before he hastily turned away.

His ship gave a reproaching beep and Sportacus closed his eyes for a moment and reminded himself that he was a professional. 

"Have some tea," he told Robbie who was sitting on the secondary bed the ship had put out for him, "there's honey in it." A rather subdued Robbie nodded his thanks, exhaustion clear in every line of his body. His long fingers curled around the mug, seeking warmth. 

Sportacus looked at the bruised and scraped hands. Robbie had wearily reassured him that he didn't need any band-aids or bandages for them. 

Sportacus' gaze strayed once more to the almost vulnerable looking wrists, the well-muscled fore-arms...

And he wondered why he was still thinking about them hours after 8.08 had come and went. He turned on his side and stared at the gently snoring lump in the bed next to him. 

Robbie had washed his hair while in the shower and now, still slightly damp, a few dark curls fell in his eyes. Un-styled, the scent of Sportacus' own shampoo...

Not going there.

In the moonlight the paleness of his skin was even more enchanting.  
Sportacus was reminded of the fairytales of his childhood, his mother's voice weaving a tale of skin as fair as snow , hair black as ebony, lips as red as...

Not thinking about that either.

Turning on his other side Sportacus tried to sleep. 

His dreams were filled with the warmth of soft smiles, grey eyes, careful hands...

\--------------

His ship not so gently nudged him awake and groggily Sportacus sat up.

It was clear why his ship had woken him.

Robbie had curled up in a tight ball, pale, well paler than usual, clutching his head, eyes scrunched closed and breathing shallowly, clearly in pain. 

Worried Sportacus hoovered next to him, "Robbie, what's wrong?"

He 'd tried to keep his voice as soft as possible but still Robbie hunched in even tighter. "Migraine."

No sooner the word had left his lips or Sportacus' ship dimmed it's lights. A cool breeze instantly started to lower the temperature of the room. 

"Do you have medication for it?"

"Probably waterlogged now. Quiet. Bucket." The words came through clenched teeth.

A wall slid open, offering a bucket which Sportacus placed next to the bed.

Softly he tiptoed away to his console where his ship had already pulled up a list of things which could possibly bring relief. His ship had already taken care of the lights, noise and temperature. It now opened one of it's compartments to provide a cold compress and a small bottle with peppermint oil. 

Robbie had relaxed a little, sighing as Sportacus put the compress in his neck. After sprinkling a few drops of the peppermint on the pillow Sportacus told Robbie as quietly as he could that he'd go out. Whenever he needed anything he'd just have to tell the ship. For now he'd just give him quiet, there wasn't anything else he could do to help.

The ship monitored Robbie's vitals and promised it would tell Sportacus whenever he was needed before shooing the Elf out.

Sportacus thought for a moment, then with one look back at his ship, he set out for Robbie's home. 

The water-level was slowly decreasing in Robbie's lair, leaving behind a right mess. Sportacus waded through the sludge, looking for the things he wanted. 

Bringing everything to the surface he first delivered the pajamas and blankets to his ship, it would launder them and then Robbie'd have at least some comfort items.

The orange chair he set next to the air exhaust of the turbines that powered his ship, the circulation of warm air should help it dry.

He wondered whether he'd go back inside but the information his ship had pulled up had clearly stated the attack could last for several hours and he was loath to disturb what little comfort Robbie had found.

His ship had promised to warn him if there was anything he could do. And oh how he wished he could, Robbie had looked absolutely miserable and all Sportacus had wanted was to help. 

In any way.

Wanted Robbie to be peaceful as he'd been in sleep the night before, no pained frown marring his face. He wanted to keep Robbie warm and safe in his arms, shielded from the world.  
Sportacus was well aware that what he was feeling, was wanting, was more than his desire to help. The knot in his chest tightened and suddenly he was unsure if he really wanted to go back inside, back to Robbie.

Robbie who had accepted his help, had taken up his offer of shelter. Had felt safe enough to sleep next to him...

Sportacus shook his head. This was why he needed his sleep, it was much easier to lock away all kinds of thoughts and hopes and feelings when being well-rested.

He wondered how Robbie with his insomnia coped with things like this. Wondered if Robbie felt...

\--------------

He'd gone back to Robbie's bunker, hoping that cleaning the lair would serve as a distraction from his wayward thoughts. 

It hadn't.

At least Robbie got a sparkling home out of it.

\--------------

His ship had let him know that Robbie was waking up and asking for him. His migraine seemingly gone, though the after-effects very much present. Still sensitive to sound and light and clearly exhausted, but sort of alert. 

Robbie was soft, oh so soft, sleep-mussed, grey eyes tired but gentle as he looked at Sportacus and smiled sweetly, and Sportacus had not been prepared. 

Almost helplessly Sportacus had been drawn to the man gently tucking the freshly-laundered comforter around him, "You should sleep a bit more."

\--------------

He'd quietly laid down next to Robbie, his eyes fixed on Robbie's big hand holding his. It felt strangely familiar and comforting. 

He remembered the top of a bill-board, him reaching out... Robbie in disguise, drawing him in for a dance... Robbie's hands on his shoulders, on his waist... Sure and playful and strong.

Robbie had fallen asleep once more and gently Sportacus brushed his thumb over Robbie's scraped and bruised knuckles. The quiet and peace of the room lulled him to sleep eventually.

\--------------

He woke to find Robbie watching him, still so very soft and mussed but grey eyes clearer. His hand next to Sportacus' in the space between them, pinkies nearly touching.

Sportacus' heartbeat sped up and when he looked away from those enchanting eyes his voice was but a whisper, "Good-morning. How are you feeling? "

"Better, tired. So tired," a rueful smile on Robbie's handsome face as he continued, "dreading to go home and deal with that mess."

To need to comfort Robbie in some way bigger than his need to hold on to the fragile link of their hands almost touching, Sportacus reached out to pull the quilt that had slipped down during the night over the miserable looking Robbie´s shoulders. 

He watched as Robbie noticed it, his eyes crossing as he stared at it in disbelief, "You brought me my home."

Sportacus knew he was blushing but to have that bright smile directed at him...

"I wish I could have done more."

Robbie shook his head, still smiling that warm smile though there was a tentative touch to it, "Why are you this good to me?"

"Because," shyly Sportacus reached out to hold Robbie's hand. He smiled brightly when Robbie curled his fingers around his. Carefully he pulled Robbie's hand up and held it to his heart.

His heart which was racing.

And felt too small to contain all the hope and joy and nerves he was feeling. 

"Because," Sportacus lifted Robbie's hand to his lips and kissed the scraped and bruised knuckles.

Robbie was blushing, ears turning an endearing red as he smiled his wide toothy smile.

Then he gently pulled their clasped hands towards him and kissed Sportacus' fingers so reverent and sweetly it almost felt as too much, too intimate.

His eyes so bright and tender as they met Sportacus'. 

Both smiling, soft and warm in the peace and quiet of the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been struggling with this story for months now, I give up. I drafted it after a splitting headache. XD


End file.
